Breathe
by psychvampgrl
Summary: Carly's life is taken over by asthma, and Freddy can't keep his temperature under control, but the three friends help eachother through it. But what happens when they're kidnapped and locked in an old musty basement? Can Sam save them? Or lose them 4ever?
1. Good day

**This might be sort of obvious, but I'm saying it anyway. I DO NOT OWN ICARLY I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...except Casey. ;) enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Good Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly's POV

My eyes fluttered open. The sun was shining through my window. "Carly! Carly come down here, quick!" Spencer called. I rushed down the stairs, still in my pajamas. "Spencer, what's wrong?" I yelled. I lost my footing and started to fall. Doing flips and rolling, I screamed. Finally, at the bottom and flopped onto the floor. He ran in, to see if I was okay, and fell over the couch, flipping backwards he landed right next to me. "Well, we know we're brother and sister." I grumbled sitting up. "So, why'd you call me, anyway?" "Oh, right!" He stood up and ran into the kitchen. "I found a puppy!" He walked back in holding a squirming brown puffball. I reached for it and when Spencer moved it away from his shirt I could see a huge patch of fur. The dog must have shed. "She's a girl and apperently she's been lost for a long time. Months. So they said I could have her. Her name is Casey." "Aww! What a sweet girl! Yes, you're a sweet girl. yes you are! Oh yes you are!" I said to Casey. She licked me and I smiled widely. "OH MY GAWD! YOU GOT A DOG!!!???" Sam screeched from the doorway. I jumped. "Sorry, the door...was...unlocked...hehe."  
"It's okay. Oh yeah, we were going to the mall today, weren't we?"  
"Yup!"  
"Okay, well then. Spencer? Try not to kill the dog, we're heading to the mall, okay?" I said.  
"Sure, sure. You're okay with walking there?" He asked, eyeing me.  
"Yeah...I always have been..." I said hesitantly. What was with Spencer?  
"Okay...wait! Take your cellphone." "I already have it. Bye!" I said being pulled out by Sam.

Spencer's POV

"Bye." I said quietly. I had a bad feeling about today. But she'd be fine, I'm just being paranoid. I should make something! I got it! A piece of cheeze made out of mice! Wait a minute, how am I supposed to do that? Better idea! I'll make a _mouse_ out of _cheeze!_ Just then Casey started barking wildly and I heard a crash. "Casey!" I shouted, running in to see the little dog under the robot. "Is it broken...no. Good-DANG IT! Casey! Casey come here girl." I lifted the robot off of her. "You okay? Oh, come here." She jumped on my lap and I stroked her long fur. "Such a good girl."

Sam's POV

"Carly? Earth to Carly!" I said waving my hand in front of her face. She jumped. "Oh, sorry. What?"

"You've been all spaced out. What's wrong?" I asked. She seemed to be concentrating on something as she took a few deep breaths.

"Oh...nothing. Have you had breakfast yet?" She replied. Breakfast. I thought longingly. Ham...bacon...eggs...chocolate muffins..._ham._

"N-no." I said trying not to drool. "So do you want to head to the food court?"

"Sure." We headed over, not talking much. I tried to start a conversation, but it wasn't working so well. Suddenly she got a dreamy look on her face. It was sort of funny because her bagel was halfway to her mouth and her mouth was hanging open.

"Carls?" I laughed. "We're here to buy things not to pick up- oh whoa waah" I cut off with gibberish as I saw who she was looking at. A guy our age was grabbing a smoothy at the groovy smoothie. I didn't even realize they had one of those in the mall.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" we said together. Then we started laughing. "Go ask him out!" I whispered. She looked shocked. "I just met him! Why should I ask him just because he looks totally...hot!" She trailed off, her voice hitting that dreamy tone again. "I really shouldn't though..." She said getting up anyway. She was always so confident. I chuckled.

Carly's POV

Okay Carly. I thought. You can do this. "Hey." I said walking up to him. He turned around to look at me. OH MY GAWD!!!!!!! LOOK AT THOSE EYES! Clear blue eyes stared at me as a dreamy look hit his face too. "H-hey." He stuttered. My heart sped.

"I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" Wait! You don't even know his freaking name!

"Sure, my name's Matt." His brown/gold hair fell in his face a little as he blushed.

"Okay, my name's-" WHAT WAS MY NAME!!!??? Sara? no. Carrie? CARLY! "Carly."

"We could meet at the movies tomorrow...?" He suggested. I nodded. "See you at seven?"

"Sure. See ya." I walked back over to Sam. She high-fived me. "I'm going to the movies tomorrow at 7!"

"Cool!"

Narrator: For the rest of the day until about 8 the girls scoped out the mall, buying clothes and jewelery. And even a little makeup. It was a good day for them. Or was it?

Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer's POV

"YES! I finally got it right!" I shouted in victory. The cheeze-mouse in front of me looked like a cartoon mouse and it was really cute. I bet it'd be cool for Carly's party on wednesday. Wait, where am I going to keep it until then? It's only Friday... and it's summer. It's going to melt. "CASEY!" I shouted as the dog attacked the mouse. The room was filled with shouts and growls. "Casey, Casey!" I yelled. I finally got a hold of her and ran her up to my room. "Stay!" I said closing the door. I ran back downstairs to see what was left of my sculpture. It was sprawled in a mess across the kitchen floor. I sighed. "All that work." I began scooping it up.

Casey's POV

Ooh! Look at that shiny thing! IT MOVED! Must...attack! (Growls, crashes, and loud barks came from spencer's room) There's a squirrel! Jumping to the squirrel a crashed into some invisible wall. Keeping me from my prey! (Louder growls are heard from his room)

Sam's POV

I looked over to Carly who had that concentrated look on her face again. "Carly?" I heard her breath catch, but she quickly recovered.

"Yeah?" Her teeth were clenched. Something was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't disturb her...

"What?" She said interupting my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" A surprised look came over her face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Nothing's wrong." Concern washed over me, but I decided to let it drop.

"Can we head home?" She said suddennly.

"Sure, Carls. But, why?"

"Because it's late." I noticed pale lavender circles forming under her eyes.

"Oh, are you tired?"

She nodded and we walked home in silence. I headed to my house and she went the rest of the way alone. I hope she's okay...

"Carly!" I yelled. "Carly!"

She spun around. Walking back she stumbled. She hadn't tripped on anything...odd.

"Can I stay at your house?"

"I guess." She replied. "Come on!"

She sank to the ground as I caught up. I pulled her to her feet and we headed to her house.

Carly's POV

Why was I so tired? I had to actually concentate on breathing! Oh well, this was still an awesome day. I thought to myself. Sam kept looking at me worriedly.

"Sam, I'm fine!" I said exasperated.

"Carly." She sighed.

"Oh well, it's eleven o' clock, why don't we head to bed?"

"O.."she cut off with a yawn. "Kay"

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's note:**

**So, what do you guys think? Please review. So I know someone's reading it. Pretty please? :'(**


	2. Worries and Attacks

~~~~~~~~~~~Worries~~~~~~~Attacks~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's POV

_UGH!_ I thought looking out the window at the dark sky. _What time...?_ I looked over to Carly's digital clock. 4:00 AM. What had woken me up?

I closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard someone gasp, and then start breathing really hard. I jolted upright to make sure Carly was okay. She had a troubled look on her face, and she was the one breathing so hard. Something was definitely wrong. But what could it be? Obviously something that involved breathing. _It also involves thinking._ I thought bitterly.

"Carly?" I nudged her. "Carly." I started shaking her. CRAP! Her breathing got harder. Uh oh.

I ran out of the room. "Spencer! SPENCER! _WAKE UP!!!_" I screamed. And even though I was screeching still practically outside Carly's door, she didn't budge.

"_SPENCER! _SPENCER!!!" I ran back and looked at Carly. Her gasping continued, and her wheezes were getting more audible.

"W-what is it!?" He shouted running out of his room. "Sam? Are you okay? What's wrong!?"

"LEMME ANSWER!" I slurred trying to say it before he started gabbing again.

"Something's wrong with Carly!" Realization hit him. Casey started barking frantically. She'd been in with Carly...

"CARLY!" We both yelled together running up to her bedroom.

Her cheeks were tinted light blue. "Asthma." Spencer muttered. He ran out of the room. "Stay with Carly!" He shouted up the stairs. "Try to wake her up!" I walked over to her and propped her up with my arm into a sitting position.

Spencer ran back into the room and I ran into a corner. He put the inhaler between her lips. After somehow forcing her to breath in she fell limp on the bed, then curled into a ball coughing. She didn't stop for a few minutes, I watched frozen as Spencer tried to calm her down. "Carls, sit up." He said propping her up. She continued gasping. He gave her the inhaler and she put it to her mouth and breathed in. She fell against the bed again, gasping.

"T-thanks...Sp-Spencer." She rasped. Then she looked over at me and blushed. Was she embarrassed?

"If it weren't for Sam, you wouldn't be awake right now." He said gently.

She smiled at me. "Thanks Sam. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Why would she be sorry? She's an angel, always helping me, and I can't help her? We were like sisters. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"But, I'm such a burden!"

"No! You aren't! Let's go back to sleep."

She yawned as if on cue.

"Carly." Spencer said, sounding serious for once. "You keep this with you at ALL times. I don't want to lose you. You could have died just now." He leaned down and hugged her.

"Thanks...Spencer...I...will..." Her voice trailed off. She was already asleep.

"Why is she so tired? I'm wide awake now!" I whisper/shouted.

"Attacks always exhaust her. Are you ready to go back to sleep?" I thought about that. And shook my head. He smiled in understanding.

"Come on. Let's go down stairs."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LIVING ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Has there been times like this before?" I asked sitting down on their couch. He sighed.

"Yes...there's been _worse_. I'm so afraid I'll lose her! You don't know how it feels."

"I think I do now." I said eying the baby monitor that he'd set up. Now we could hear if an attack comes this time. He rubbed my back.

"Sam...I'm glad you woke up. She was really close to dying you know. If you hadn't woken up...but we didn't really catch it in time. It must have started, maybe an hour ago! But, you saved her life."

"No, she saved mine." I said thinking of how I'd probably be in jail right now if it weren't for Carly. "So, can you tell me about other times?"

A distressed look came over his face for a split second. But he composed himself and started. "The first time, she was two and I was fourteen, her age now, ironically. We were at the park and she was running, she had learned how to run, but it was slow. Really cute though. She fell down gasping and I thought she was crying. I picked her up saying, 'it's okay' and then I noticed the panicked look on her face, and that she was struggling to breathe. I freaked out. I went to our-our mom, and we took her to the ho-hospital..." Spencer broke off, putting his head in his hands. His voice started to sound choked when he said 'our mom'.

"What happened to your mom?" I asked softly, not trying to strike a nerve. I still did. He cringed, his back arching a little, as if he was trying to stay away from the sentence.

"She-she died..." He forced out the words turning away. "From an as-asthma attack!"

I sat up straight, shocked. No wonder he was so worried about Carly.

"Sam." A soft voice murmured. "Sam!" The voice was stronger. Spencer motioned for me to go, so I did.

"Yeah Carly?"

"Where were you?" She said, her eyes half closed.

"Oh, sorry, I was downstairs." I tried to soothe her. "Go back to sleep." She closed her eyes and her breathing was even again. "Carly." I whispered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"I'm going downstairs." She nodded and fell back to sleep.

I heard the door slam open. "What's wrong!? Why were you and Sam screaming Carly's name!?" Freddy shouted. Oh _goodie._ Fredward was here.

I walked down the stairs to see Freddy shaking and pale standing by the door.

"Freddy? Are you okay?" Spencer asked running toward him.

"I'm fine, but what about Carly!?" Then Mrs. Benson walked in.

"Oh Freddy! I can't believe you didn't take your medicine!" She babbled. Freddy was still vibrating.

"What medicine? I didn't know Freddy had to take medicine." Spencer said.

"He's had to take it all of his life. His temperature tends to drop at night so, to keep him from getting hurt, he takes the medicine. It keeps his temperature right." She pulled a thermometer out of her pajama pocket and shoved it in his mouth. "Which reminds me, I need to make sure it's not too low. Then you go right home and take it!"

The thermometer beeped and I caught site of the temperature. 93.5!? NO WONDER he was cold!!!

Mrs. Benson gasped. "I'm fine mom!" He complained. She pulled a pill bottle out of her pocket and shoved one in his mouth. He swallowed reluctantly.

"Now that that's _finally_ out of the way, what's wrong with Carly?" Freddy said, glaring at his mom.

"She had an asthma attack. But she's fine now." Spencer explained.

"That's what all the yelling was about!?" Freddy's mom exclaimed.

"She almost died!!! Do you understand why that would need yelling!? She was minutes away from _DEATH!!!_" I yelled in her face.

"Death?" Freddy said, shocked. "She's okay now though? I mean, you're sure?"

Spencer nodded and the Bensons went home. I headed back upstairs to Carly, and fell asleep.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's note:**

**I have the next chapter done! But guess what! I'm not posting it! Wooo!!! :D Wait for it...I'm not posting it until...I get 10 reviews. Sorry, and please, don't be mean. Only helpful comments, none like: You're a ***** Because you write I carly, or You suck, or Icarly sucks, okay?**


	3. Unwanted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unwanted~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam's POV

"Carly...Carls, wake up." I said, shaking Carly. It was only 6:30 but her alarm was going off and I didn't know how to turn it off. I was fighting off the urge to smash it.

"Hmm? Oh." She said with understanding. She leaned over me and pressed the huge 'off' button on the top. I blushed with embarrassment.

She blinked and her eyes opened more, as if she were suddenly wide awake.

"Where's Casey?" She asked. I heard a loud barking somewhere, a loud frantic barking.

"Oh no!" I said as we heard the elevator bell. "The elevator!" We ran up to the studio. Casey's yelps were coming from the elevator which kept beeping.

"It's going up and down I think. It won't stop..." Carly mumbled, almost to herself.

"I think we should get...oh god I can't believe I'm saying this-"

"We need Freddy. Happy? Now you don't have to say it." She interrupted. _But I sort of...wanted to say his name. WHY AM I THINKING THIS!? _I shuddered and she looked at me questioningly.

"Let's go get...Freddy." She squinted her eyes suspiciously.

**************THE BENSON"S DOOR************************

"FREDDY!!! FREDDY OPEN UP!" Sam yelled banging on his door. "_FREDDY!!!_"

"Is Carly oka-oh." he said, seeing Carly. "What's up?"

"It's Casey, she's stuck in the elevator...are you okay?" Carly asked. Freddork was still shivering, and still really pale.

"Oh, yeah, just a little cold."

"Aw, does Fredward have a temperature problem." I fake-gushed. "Well suck-it-up!"

We headed back into Carly's apartment and up to the studio.

Freddy started working, and the exhaustion finally hit me. I dozed off.

Carly's POV

"Freddy? What was Sam talking about?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh, I have this thing, where my temperature won't hold, and I can get cold really easy. I have to take medicine so I don't get hurt." He said sheepishly.

"Well, how come you told Sam, but not me?" Maybe he likes Sam! I've always wanted them to be together...

"She found out on her own. It was by accident. Last night I forgot to take the medicine and Spencer was wondering why I looked so...how I do now." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"But...I don't remember seeing you guys last night. Sam and I were at the mall, then we came home and watched TV and went through icarly skits...We didn't see you in there..." I was so confused.

"You didn't see me, it was technically this morning. Around four AM I think. You had an attack last night, and Sam was screaming to wake up Spencer, and me and my mom came over to see what was going on. You were already asleep..." His gaze met mine, it was filled with concern. I wanted to brake down in tears. I had kept them all up last night.

"I'm...sorry." My voice cracked. His gaze melted.

"Carly. You don't have to be sorry." He said, taking my face in his hands. Oh no, what was he going to do...wow. I never really looked into those deep chocolate brown eyes before now. He bent down toward me.

Freddy's POV

I bent down toward her, her deep brown eyes gazing into mine. And something clicked. As I looked at her, so ready to make my move. To kiss her. After all she wasn't pulling away. But as I looked at her, I saw a girl I loved. But not in that way, a girl I loved as a sister, as a friend. And then as I bent down closer I started to see clear blue eyes. Eyes you could get lost in. Sam's eyes. A smile flickered on my face at the realization, and I pulled away. Carly breathed out in relief. As if she was glad I didn't follow through.

"I thought you were going to...um..." she stuttered.

"Kiss you?" I asked, and laughed a little. How silly I was to want to kiss a friend, a sister even.

"Why are you laughing!?" She asked, offended.

"Because I was going to kiss you." I chuckled more. The smile still radiant.

"But....what!?" She shrieked. She was looking at me with concern, as if I'd officially lost it.

"When I went to kiss you," I explained, "It was like I was about to kiss my sister, or my best friend." Carly smiled so wide I thought it should be painful.

"So you finally get it. I'm happy for you, Freddy." She hesitated, as if contemplating whether to say her thoughts. "When I saw your eyes, those deep chocolate eyes of yours-" Oh please don't let her fall for me now, that'd be so unfair! I thought. "-I thought, this isn't right. Those eyes are beautiful, but in a friendship way. A way of saying, Sam's eyes are beautiful, and obviously she's just my friend." I sighed in relief.

"Sam." I said, under my breath. I looked over to her, she was laying perfectly still. Sound asleep. Like an angel. I couldn't believe I was thinking that. She stirred a little, and Carly and I quieted, waiting for her breathing to become more even.

Sam's POV

"...eyes are beautiful, but in a friendship way. A way of saying...just my friend." I caught a little of the conversation, but I was on the verge of dozing off again.

"Sam." Freddy said, really quietly. In an adoring kind of way...this wasn't right. I focused more on staying awake. I realized my breathing had quickened slightly, and I struggled to keep it even. After a few minutes the conversation continued.

"Carly..." Freddy started, his voice just above a whisper. "Carly what would you think if, by some odd force of nature...um...Sam-and-I-went-out?" He said the last part really fast.

"Oh! That'd be cool. Maybe you guys would stop fighting for once." She mumbled.

"Hey! She starts it, usually."

"Freddy! Stay focused. If you want to go out with Sam you should...just...ask her." Her voice started to trail off, and get breathy near the end. This worried the heck out of me. I thought of sitting up and seeing if she was okay, but I didn't want to ruin it. Freddy would take care of her, I can trust him.

"Carly? You okay?" Concern colored his tone. He loved her, he'd die if anything happened to her. He might not want to marry her, but he did love her a sister.

"Uh...yeah, just...just give me a second." I could hear her practically panting. Was she having an attack?

"Carly, maybe you should use your inhaler." She coughed a little as he said this.

"No-no I'm fine. I shouldn't use it when I don't necessarily have to." She was still out of breath, but she sounded better.

"Are you sure?" I think she nodded to this because I didn't hear a reply and Freddy didn't freak out. I slowly sat up to see her sitting cross-legged on the floor, taking deep breaths. She always had such control.

"Okay. I'm good now. I'll be right back." She left, moving slowly as if she was afraid she'd pass out.

"Good morning, I guess." He said. That was out of character. When would Freddy Benson, the boy who claimed he'd hated me, say good morning?

"How's the-" I cut off to clear my throat. My voice was all scratchy. "How's the elevator going?" I tried again. Still scratchy, but it'd have to do.

"Almost finished...just gotta tighten this and...there." He said. He stood up and pressed one of the buttons, I'm guessing up, and the door opened. Casey ran out and tackled me. I giggled as she licked my face. I looked up to see Freddy smiling. He shivered and it disappeared.

"Here." I said throwing a blanket at him. He stumbled backwards as he caught it, and fell into a bean-bag chair. I chuckled.


	4. Captured

Freddy's POV

"Come on!" Sam yelled impatiently. "Carly! The dorkwad won't hurry up, he's slowing us down."

"I'm sorry, but why again, do we have to go to the mall at...7:30 in the morning?" Carly asked, skeptically.

"Because they are having a ham sale! _Ham! Sale!_ Our two favorite words!"

Carly sighed at this, but let it drop. We rounded the corner and Sam and I started arguing. We didn't notice when Carly stopped walking until we were about ten feet in front of her. Then I heard wheezing.

"Carly!?" I said, spinning around to see her. She had her inhaler out in seconds and I heard her breathing calm. Then someone grabbed her, knocking it out of her hand, and pulled her around the corner.

Carly's POV

I started gasping for breath. I pulled out my inhaler and was better in no time. But then someone grabbed my arms, and I dropped it. I tried to scream but huge hands constricted around my neck.

"Carly!" Freddy yelled. Sam and Freddy came running, and when the saw the scene they freaked.

Sam's POV **(A/N Sorry for so many POV changes.)**

"Carly!" Freddy yelled. _Definitely still in love. *sigh *_

Then I saw it. A huge bulky man was dragging Carly by her neck. I screamed, tackling him. He let her drop so he could throw me into a wall.

I gasped, the wind knocked out of me. I struggled to catch my breath. Then he stabbed me with some kind of needle. He injected something into my vein. The world blurred around the edges, and then I fell into blackness.

Freddy's POV

He threw Sam into a wall and I growled. Carly was on the ground, gasping for air, and her inhaler was no where in sight. _Damn, I should have grabbed that._ I went to help her, but saw that he was about to inject something in Sam. He got her arm and she fell limp, I tackled him, but felt something jab into my leg.

What was happening. The last thing I saw was Carly being shot (shot as in with the needle, not a gun) and then everything went black.

Carly's POV

"Wha...?" I mumbled. _Must have been a dream. Oh no! _I felt my airways constrict again, I looked around for my inhaler._ Wait, why are we in a basement? OH CRAP IT WAS REAL! THAT REALLY HAPPENED!_

I searched my pockets for my cell phone, but when I found it, it was dead. Then I found Sam's. Dialing Spencer's number, I began to pace. Freddy and Sam were still out cold.

"Hello?" His voice was such a relief, I felt tears spill down my cheeks.

"Spencer! We need help!" I said. My breathing turned into panting.

"Carly are you okay? It sounds like you're about to have an attack. Get out your inhaler."

"That's the-problem-Spenc-er!" I said, gasping. "I dropped my-inhaler when-we were-kidnapped! Right now we're-in an old-basement but-I don't know where-we are. Sam and Fr-eddy won't wake up and-I'm scared."

"CARLY! How did you get kidnapped!? Tell me, piece for piece, I'll write it down. We need this information."

"Okay, well..." As I explained the situation, Freddy started to stir. I hung up on Spencer, wanting to save as much energy in the phone as possible.

"Freddy! Wakey wakey Freddy."

"What...Where are..." His voice trailed off and he fell limp again. "Freddy!?" I yelped. _Is he okay? Is he dead? I want to be home!_

"Carly...Carls..." I heard a soft whimper. I turned to see Sam's eyes fluttering open.

"Sam, you're alright. Right? Please _please_ tell me you're okay!" I sobbed.

"I'm...fine...tired..." Oh, that makes sense. She was injected first, she probably got the most of it. _That's why I was the first to wake up!_

"Other than being tired, are you okay?" I prodded. _Just answer me! Tell me you aren't hurt! Tell me every thing's going to be okay!_

"I...don't know...too...tired..." Her voice got softer.

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me! Wake up!"

"Carls...just...a few...minutes..."

"No, you have to get that stuff to wear off! And you can't if you're asleep." I was so selfish, it'd be better for her to sleep. I knew that, yet I still wanted her up.

"Alright." She tried to sit up, leaning against shaky arms, but then she collapsed and hit her head against the concrete. "Ow!"

"_Sam!_ What's wrong with you!?" I was just plain panicking now. Rational Carly has left the...basement.

"Just...weak...I'll...be...fine...when...wears...off..." She mumbled.

Sam's POV

_I hate this! I hate being weak! I hate hate _HATE_ this!_ It felt as if something was crushing me. Pulling me down, sucking the strength from my muscles.

"Sam..." Carly said, worried.

"I'm...fine..." I felt exhausted. Then I think I fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but suddenly adrenaline was rushing through my veins. Sheer heat and rage went through me. I sat upright suddenly, panting. Falling back to the ground I convulsed once, then my body finally calmed.

"SAM!" Carly yelled, rushing to me. "Sam, Sam, are you okay!?"

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. I think it wore off."

"No, really?" She said sarcastically.

I looked over to Freddy, who was shaking violently. Crap. Stupid Freddy and his 'problems'!


	5. Problems

************************Problems******************************

Sam's POV

Carly paced back and forth, throwing worried glances at Freddy.

_Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die_ I chanted in my head at him, hoping somehow he could understand.

"We need to find a way out!" Carly babbled on and I blocked her out.

"Freddy." I said crawling over to him. "Freddy, wake up." My voice was somewhat soothing, surprisingly enough. Okay, if you've been paying attention you'd know that I liked Freddy and that it wasn't surprising but _oh well!_

"Freddy, please wake up. We can't get out of here without you." I looked over to Carly, who was babbling on still, she wouldn't hear me, if I whispered it....

Freddy's POV

"Freddy, please wake up. We can't get out of here without you." I was caught in blackness, when I heard a distant voice. It was so soft and quiet, it couldn't really be Sam, could it?

"Freddy..." She stopped, hesitating. "Freddy I...I love you." She stopped talking after that, and the voice I was clinging onto left. I felt myself being pulled farther and farther from reality. I had to search for it.

Finally I could open my eyes.

"Sam." I sighed in relief. She looked shocked.

"Did you hear that?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, I love you too." Shivers wracked through my body, and my teeth were chattering wildly.

Then she leaned down over me, and our lips met. Waves of warmth washed through me. The shaking stopped, and my teeth stopped chattering. But then she pulled away and I was dunked in ice again.

Sam's POV

_Did I just....Did I...DID I JUST KISS FREDDY BENSON!?!?!?_

I looked over at Carly when I noticed the babbling had stopped.

She was looking at us with wide eyes, then she smiled radiantly.

"I knew it would happen eventually." She said, nearly giddy. "Freddy, how cold are you?"

"Pretty cold, but I can probably last another hour or two. Maybe."

"I'm fighting off asthma, so as I see it, we either get help, or Freddy and I are doomed."

"Reassuring, Carly. Very. It's nice to hear your best friend and...um..._other_ best friend is doomed." I said.

"Do you smell smoke?" Freddy asked, suddenly.

I sniffed the air. CRAP! Our 'captor' had thrown a match down here, and there were flames raging on in the corner. I threw a sheet at it, from the corner, and it went out. But the ceiling looked as if it could give out any minute.

Carly started gasping, the smoke probably flaring her asthma.

"Where's your inhaler?"

"I-" She gasped and couldn't force anymore words out. She was turning pale as her wheezing continued.

"She dropped it when the ass hole kidnapped us." Freddy said.

"Freddy!" I yelled. "Language!"

His shaking worsened. This couldn't end well.

Then a huge bulky figure came down the stairs.

"Have fun being crushed." He said in a scratchy voice. He sounded like a chain smoker.

Then Carly collapsed, her gasping continued though.

The man went back up the stairs, and I heard banging, as if he was pounding the floor upstairs.

"Sam." Freddy said, his voice weak and fading. "Sam find a way out, save Carly, I'm not going to make it."

"No! Freddy! You have too!" I cried.

"I'm...sorry...I can't..." The shaking slowly got weaker until he was just barely trembling. His teeth stopped chattering. "I...love...you...Sam...I'm...sorry...save..." He never finished that sentence, his eyes closed and the shaking stopped completely.

"FREDDY!" _NO NO NO NO! I'm alone, Carly's dying, Freddy's...no no no! _

I noticed his chest was still rising as he took shallow breaths. _I might still have time._

"Carly?" Carly weakly lifted up an arm.

"Sam, get out of here. You...have to." She said weakly, forcing the words out.

"Carly..." I whimpered.

"I haven't been able to breathe right for an hour, I don't have much time left, so don't waste yours..."

I fell to the ground crying, when part of the ceiling fell behind me. I screamed and then noticed the walls were wood. I turned my phone back on, we should be out soon.

I ran and slammed myself into the wall, I felt the top half give a little. Dizzily, I ran to the back of the room, and charged at the wall again.

_I'm going to save us. I have to. I have to..._

**A/N**

**Review so I know how I did. Do you like it? Sorry it's a little choppy, I haven't had much time to write this week. I've had tests and stuff, well what do you care if I have tests? LOL, anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. is this the end?

*************************Saved?************************

Sam's POV

"I have to! I have to!" I started saying it out loud when it hurt to think. I was so dizzy, the room was literally spinning...or was that me?

"I have to!" I ran into the wall again and collapsed. _Is this just pointless? It's not breaking..._

I dialed Spencer's number, hoping my voice wouldn't give away the sobs wracking through my body.

"Hello?" He asked in a breathless voice.

"Spencer!" It was so relieving to hear his voice.

"Oh, good! You guys are still okay." I started crying, audibly.

"What!?" He asked, shocked.

"No-no we're not-we're not okay! Carly's unconscious because of asthma and there's no-there's no inhaler. Freddy-I think he's-I don't think he's going to make it! He's hardly breathing! And he's so cold!"

"Oh no! I'm calling 911 again!"

"I...have to go. Bye, I hope I see you again." I hung up and ran back into the wall. The dizziness amplifying.

_Nothing. CRAP! Can't your lungs collapse when you have an asthma attack!?_

_**CARLY!**_

"Carly! Carly are you still awake!?"

She wheezed again, trying to get air in her lungs, and then everything was silent.

"Carly!" _Okay, okay, I've seen this on T.V. Before! I'm supposed to...crap. Mouth to mouth. Oh well, I can do this._

I brought my mouth to hers and blew into her, it was like blowing into the back of my hand. I tried again, and kept trying.

Finally her torso lifted a little. _Good, some progress._

"Carly, try to breathe." I didn't care if she tried, I just had to keep her lungs from completely collapsing.

Her wheezing started again.

_Now to help Freddy._

"Freddy. _Freddy._" I said anxiously. I felt his cheek and pulled my hand back right away. He wasn't dead, he was still breathing. But he felt so cold...he _felt_ dead.

"Freddy! Answer me!" I rubbed his arms trying to warm him up. It was a lost cause, he needed his medicine. I took my jacket and wrapped it around him.

"Carly, do something if you can hear me."

She curled her hand into a weak fist, and uncurled it.

"Do that twice if yes, once if no. Can Freddy use your jacket?" _Is it really a good idea to move her?_

I watched her hand. _Once...twice._

"Thanks Carls." I slowly lifted her up into a sitting position, and took off her jacket. Putting it around Freddy I noticed a furnace in the back corner. I dragged him over to it and fiddled around with it. Finally I managed to turn it on and warm air flowed right towards Freddy. _This could work..._

"Carly? How are you holding up?" She lifted her arm about a centimeter off the floor and did a motion that meant 'not good.' _Oh wonderful._

I continued to slam into the wall. I heard a crack, one more time...

Fresh air blew around me and I inhaled deeply. I felt free.

I went over to Freddy and picked him up. I shoved him out of the whole in the wall, into the warm summer air. _That should be good for him...I think._

Then I picked Carly up and shoved her out. I went back to get my cell phone when I heard a bunch of cracks. Then everything went black.

I was caught in blackness for the longest time. So confused.

Freddy's POV

_What?_

I looked over to my left and saw Carly laying there, looking pitiful. Where was Sam though?

I looked into the hole in the wall just in time to see Sam crushed by the ceiling.

"Sam!!!" Police and an ambulance arrived then.

"Are you Freddy Benson?" A girl with short black hair asked. She had on a uniform but she looked so young.

"Are you?" She asked again.

"Yes."

"Okay, you need to come with me, we need to get your temperature up."

"No you don't!" A voice came from behind me. A chain-smoker voice.

I was suddenly grabbed and thrown into the hole. The wood that was _everywhere_ was burning. _SAM!_

I searched, getting burned, but didn't find anything. I was feeling warmer though. Suddenly I tripped on something: Sam!

"Sam! Sam wake up!"

I picked her up and ran, she was hardly breathing. She took another shallow breath, and became heavier. _She died._ Was the only thing I thought as I rushed her out of there. _She died...and she got heavier._

**A/N **

**Okay, don't hate me for this chapter. It's not what you expect. Anyway, all true stories end in death. :( HEY! PUT DOWN THE TORCHES!**


	7. Author's note

Sorry everyone, but I'm not uploading until I get more reviews. 


	8. Freedom

**My friend put the review thing, and i'm really sorry I haven't been uploading, my life has been pretty much a trainwreck since my parents divorced. First I was at a different house everday, whether it was my grandma's or some relative I'd never met, then my parents sent me to an adoption center! It's like, yeah, thanks for caring, mom and dad. Anyway my grandma heard about it and now I'm living with her, but she doesn't have a computer. After months of begging, she finally got me a laptop for my birthday today, so now I can upload again! But first I want to say, 1. If anyone reading this story has gone through something like that, I feel really bad for you, because I know it sucks, and 2. It'll be okay, everything ends up working out in the end ;)**

**Moving on with the story....**

**Let's see what happens next!**

* * *

"Get back here, right now you little vermin!" Our kidnapper yelled. I just kept running, praying Sam was alright. She had to be, right? This kind of stuff happened to other people, not her. She was tough.

She was Sam for crying out loud!

He grabbed my ankle and I fell, twisting to avoid landing on Sam. I was breathing really heavily, starting to over-heat because of the flames and my stupid temperature problem.

"Get off!" I shouted frantically, trying to get Sam to wake up. I shook her lightly, still kicking at the hand on my ankle.

"Huh...?" Sam murmered softly, stirring a little.

"Sam-Sam-Sam come on! Get up Sam-please!" I gasped, coughing on smoke.

She fell limp again and I cursed under my breath. It was no use, we were doomed.

Then there was yelling all around me and a bunch of policemen jumped in, barking orders and pointing guns.

He finally let go of my ankle and I practically dragged Sam out of there.

Outside, Carly was sitting cross-legged on the ground, an inhaler at her lips. Spencer was rubbing her back, looking worriedly at the unconcious blonde in my arms.

"Is she alright?" He asked quietly.

I just shook my head and shrugged, how was I supposed to know!?

A paramedic took her and laid her on a stretcher. When they loaded it into the ambulance, Carly, Spencer, and I got in, too.

At the hospital, they made us stay in the waiting room while they worked on Sam, and then after all that boredom and anxiety, they sent us home.

All the way home Carly griped about it, but I just stared out the window. Sam was going to be okay. They were just asking her questions, telling her they wanted to keep her overnight, just in case. Because she was fine. She would deal with a bad hospital meal, and sit in the hospital bed all day alive and awake. And fine.

I don't know why I kept telling myself that, but I felt as if I had to. That was probably true. I'd lose my sanity if I accepted that she was gone. But she wasn't.

Sam was fine.


	9. The Elevator

**I'm still sorry about not uploading, but I am now, so let's get on with the story! By the way, 1. Obviously I don't own iCarly or I wouldn't be sitting here on my laptop writing fanfics about it, and 2. You guys should read stories by Secret Murderer, their really good! Secret Murderer won the asthma contest thing, and they definitely deserved it, so seriously, check out her stories!**

* * *

"I mean seriously, 'If you'll please wait in here, we'll let you know if she's okay.'" Carly mocked, still ticked off that they made us go home without telling us anything about Sam. "So we wait and wait and wait, and they have the nerve to tell us that we have to go home!? Those freaking idiots don't know anything! They didn't say a single word about her, they just kicked us out-stupid idiotic people. I'm glad I don't cuss, or we'd be kicked out of this apartment, too!"

"Carls, come on, it's fine. You've had a long few days, and I'm just overjoyed to see you home again, can't you be happy about that? You're home, you're safe-"

"But Sam isn't." She said sadly, interrupting Spencer. He walked over and gave her a hug and I looked away awkwardly.

"Remember what the doctor said." He said, glancing at her inhaler.

"I know, I know, don't get worked up, take my inhaler before I go to sleep, take it right away if I start to get the symptoms, blah blah blah...." She started to walk toward me as she said the last part, leaving Spencer standing there, his arms still spread from the hug.

He sighed and went into his room, while Carly and I sat on the couch.

She took a deep breath and sighed, looking down.

"Are you okay?" I asked, talking for the first time since we were freed.

"No, I'm worried about Sam. What if they didn't tell us anything for a reason?" Her big brown eyes filled with tears and I wrapped my arms around her.

"They probably are just doing tests on her." I reassured her, even though I didn't really believe that myself.

"I hope. I miss Sam. I haven't seen her awake since-" She cut off, wincing, but I knew what she was going to say. Since we were in that dreaded basement, when I was freezing half to death and Carly could hardly breathe.

"It'll be alright."

* * *

The next morning we headed to the hospital in hopes we could see Sam.

"Are we allowed to visit Samantha Puckett?" Spencer asked calmly.

"Let me check." The nurse said with a cheeky smile. Then she frowned. "Yes, she's in room 253, on the second floor. But she isn't awake yet."

"Why not?" Carly asked, curiosity and worry filling her eyes.

"The doctor will tell you. Feel free to head on up." She said quickly, obviously not comfortable with Carly's closeness.

Spencer pried her away from the desk and pulled her down the hall to the elevator. It opened with a ding and we walked in, but right when we hit the second floor, the light went out, and it dropped a foot.

Carly screamed and hung onto Spencer while I fliddled with the control panal, hoping to turn it back on.

"Well this is a crappy place to get stuck in an elevator." Spencer said annoyed.

"I think I can fix it." I told him, squinting to see in the dim light.

* * *

An hour later, Spencer was on the ground hitting his head on the wall, Carly was glaring and tapping her foot, and I was still trying to find something to fix it.

"Yeah, you can fix it, alright." Carly said, sarcastically.

"There's no need to be-" I screamed, cutting off my sentence as the elevator started to fall.

"FREDDIE DO SOMETHING!" Spencer yelled, bracing himself against the wall while Carly held onto him, screaming her heart out.

"I CAN"T!" I shouted above Carly's shrieks.

"WHY NOT!?" It stopped suddenly and we all hit the ground with a thud. Then one of the doctors pried the door open and pulled us out just as the elevator fell again.

Carly was panting, looking at it in shock, and Spencer and I just stared at the doctor.

"Nice timing." I told him, sounding breathless.

"Why didn't you guys just hit the on button?" He asked us, a soft smile on his face.

"There was an on button!?" Spencer yelled, swatting my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it, it was dark in there!" I retorted, sounding offended.

"Um," The doctor interrupted, with a nervous laugh, "That button was glowing."

I smacked my forehead.

* * *

It turned out, the doctor that saved us was also Sam's doctor, so on the way up to her room, he explained.

"Sam had some head trauma, because she hit her head so many times while trying to get out, but she'll be okay. She should wake up by tomorrow, we've sedated her so she won't feel the pain." He told us

"When did you say she'd wake up?" Carly asked again.

"Probably tomorrow, so maybe you should-" He was cut off by a scream somewhere down the hall and a bunch of banging noises.


End file.
